


Life is Unpredictable (Life Choices)

by ourworlddisappeared



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourworlddisappeared/pseuds/ourworlddisappeared
Summary: “Hey, Babe. I- uh, I’m in a bad situation right now and things aren’t looking so good. I just want you to know that I love you... [deep sigh] ...I love you so much. All I want is for you to be happy, be loved and be in love. Tell our families and friends that I love them. Hopefully, I will see you soon. I love you, Chris.”





	Life is Unpredictable (Life Choices)

_“Hey, Babe. I- uh, I’m in a bad situation right now and things aren’t looking so good. I just want you to know that I love you... [deep sigh] ...I love you so much. All I want is for you to be happy, be loved and be in love. Tell our families and friends that I love them. Hopefully, I will see you soon. I love you, Chris.”_

\------

Life is unpredictable. That’s something Christen has learned in her 28 years of existence. There’s that saying that “everything happens for a reason,” and Christen has started to believe that. Well, only because Tobin Heath walked into her world.

[Tobin would argue that Christen attacked her].

Christen has faced many challenges and tough decisions in her life. After graduating high school, she had to decide which college she wanted to go to. She received several scholarships, academia based. Although, she did receive a few for her performance in soccer. But, after getting injured in her final year, she decided to pursue other things in life, other than soccer.

So, she decided to accept the scholarship at Stanford, to pursue a degree in writing. She wanted a career in journalism. That was something which could allow her to explore the world, to write articles for meaningful causes, to maybe fall in love with a foreigner.

[She did fall in love with a foreigner. Well, not really. But, she met Tobin in a foreign country, so she still thinks it counts].

 

After graduating and receiving her degree, she had to make a decision of moving from her hometown to somewhere new. This was tough. Having to say goodbye to her parents, siblings, and friends. But, the worst was saying goodbye to her two lovely dogs.

[She almost decided to stay back because of the dogs, but her parents reminded her that she has already rented an apartment. Sadly, she had to leave].

Christen embarked a journey across the states to her new home. New York. This is where many people go to find new adventures, to find new people, and to find themselves. A place so full, with hopes of finding new opportunities. Christen was lucky to have rented an apartment with her best friend. Renting an apartment by yourself in the city straight out of college would be difficult. But, her best friend, Julie, was more than willing to jump on the same boat as Christen. She wanted to live closer to her boyfriend. So, the two of them started a new journey in the Big Apple.

Christen was able to land a job at a small magazine company. They weren’t that popular, but Christen needed a starting point for her career. She accepted the job and wrote articles for the magazine. On her free time, Julie and sometimes her boyfriend, Zach, would go around New York doing all the touristy things.

A year passed and Christen seemed to have lost her passion for journalism. She wasn’t happy with where she was in life. She had moved to another magazine company, but again, it wasn’t growing her work. Six months ago, she broke up with her boyfriend. He was nice and all, but Christen just didn’t think they clicked. He just wasn’t the one for her. Julie was now engaged to her boyfriend and was planning on moving in with him. Christen had to decide if she wanted to live in New York with her boring job and her not-so-affordable apartment or take an opportunity to leave. She was contacted by someone at a magazine company in France. This job was not permanent and would require Christen to leave America and live in France for 6 months. Christen considered the offer and was told to make a decision by the end of the month.

Christen didn’t know why she was hesitating. Maybe it was because the job was temporary. Or because she would be leaving behind and stepping out of her safe zone. But, this is what she wanted since she began her degree. She wanted to explore the world. So, when Julie told her that she’d be moving out, she made the jump.

“Hi, is this Ali?”

“Yes, this is Ali.”

“This is Christen and I’m calling about the job offer...you know, uh-to come to France,” Christen says, facepalming herself of how nervous she sounded.

“Oh, hey Christen. I’m so glad you called. Were you able to come up with a decision?”

“When can I start?” Christen blurts out.

Ali chuckles but beams at the idea of Christen working for them. “How fast can you get here?”

Christen quit her job in New York and packed up her stuff. Her parents and siblings had flown over to New York to help her. They were sad to see her go so far away but happy she was able to fulfill her dream. 

 

Three weeks later, Christen sets foot in Paris, France.

Ali Krieger was there to pick her up from the airport. She was beautiful, Christen thought. She had dark hair and a nice smile. She was also very polite and friendly. She could see herself getting along with her just fine. Ali was able to help her find a place but she would be sharing it with another person. Her roommate was Ali’s girlfriend’s teammate. Ali’s girlfriend, Ashlyn, played with Paris Saint-Germain, a popular soccer club in France.

Ali helped Christen with her stuff and showed her the apartment. It was small but it was cozy. There was a living room area that connected with the kitchen on the left side. On the right, there was a hallway leading towards two bedrooms and a bathroom. One bedroom was occupied by her roommate. The door was slightly open and Christen could make out the floor which was littered with soccer equipment and clothes. Christen cringed looking at the mess. She just hoped her roommate kept the rest of the house clean. Ali showed her room. It was a decent size that had a closet. It was already furnished, so Christen didn’t have to worry about that.

After showing the apartment, Ali let Christen settle in. She told Christen she’d see her tomorrow and show her the office. Christen unpacked her things and arranged her bedroom. A couple of hours later, after having a small dinner, she decided to call it a night. She was exhausted from the flight and wanted to get some good sleep before her first day of work tomorrow.

Christen was sleeping peacefully but was woken up by loud noises. She sat up in her bed, hoping the noises would stop, but they didn’t. Christen got up from her bed, walking quietly as possible. She grabbed her curling iron that was sitting on top of her dresser. She opened her door and walked towards the living room area. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she slowly approached it. The sliding door in the kitchen, that led to a small balcony, was pushed open. Christen panicked when she saw a figure walk into the kitchen, closing the sliding door. Christen’s adrenaline was pumping so she reacted to her body and lunged at the figure, hitting them with the curling iron. 

“Ow- Fuck. Stop,” the figure cried. Christen was about to strike again but she noticed the figure as her roommate. There was a picture on the fridge of a few girls and Ali had pointed out her roommate. Christen immediately lowered her arm and stepped back from the fallen figure.

The woman grumbles and pushes herself back to her feet. She rubs the side of her head and Christen winces noticing the red marks.

“I’m so sorry. I thought you were an intruder,” Christen says, flicking the lights on in the kitchen. Christen walks over to her roommate and decides it might be a good idea to introduce her.

“I’m Christen, your new roommate,” she says, placing the curling iron on the kitchen counter. Her roommate turns around and Christen notices the bruising forming around the woman’s left eyebrow. “Here, let me get you some ice,” she says, going to the fridge to retrieve an ice pack.

“Nice to meet you, Christen. I’m Tobin,” she says, sitting down on the high chairs by the small kitchen island. Christen wraps a towel around the ice pack and brings it for Tobin.

“Again, I’m really sorry. I was sleeping and I heard noises and thought someone was breaking in,” Christen says, sitting down next to Tobin on the high chair as Tobin applies the ice on her eyebrow.

“No, it’s fine. I forgot you were coming today. I was out with a few friends and I think I left my keys at my friend’s place, so I decided to climb through the fire escape. I’ve had to break into my place way too many times,” Tobin says with a chuckle, “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Christen smiles at the way Tobin’s eye’s crinkle when she laughs. “No worries. I’m glad it was you and not an actual intruder.”

“Well, my face thanks you for not completely destroying it,” Tobin says, chuckling. 

“I should go back to bed. First day tomorrow,” she says, getting up from her seat and grabbing her curling iron.

“Good luck tomorrow. You’ll have a good time, especially if you’re working with Ali. It won’t feel like work with her. She’s really chill, same as her girlfriend.” 

“Thank you. I’m already liking the people I’m meeting, so I’m excited to see how this all works out.”

“France will do you good, Christen.”

Christen smiles and nods her head, retreating back to her bedroom to catch a bit more sleep before her big day.

[Boy, did France do her good].

 

Just two months in and Christen was smitten. She was falling so hard for Tobin Heath. It seemed to happen so fast. Christen could not get enough of her. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she concentrated. Her personality and her way of life was so endearing to Christen. Tobin was relaxed and chill. Christen was attentive and strategic. They were the opposite but yet, still the same. It just clicked.

Christen would come back from the office and would cook them dinner or Tobin would cook when Christen had a stressful day. It was so domestic. They fell into a routine and soon they were falling for each other.

[Tobin would say that she fell for Christen (literally) the first time they met. A sleepy Christen was adorable and when Christen struck her with that curling iron, Tobin knew she was a goner].

They kept their relationship platonic for several weeks. But, after a tough loss that caused them the championship, Tobin needed some TLC. 

“Hey,” Christen says, cautiously sitting by Tobin’s hip, who was laying down on the couch with her leg propped up. During the game, Tobin was fouled hard and had to be subbed out. Her ankle was badly swollen. 

Tobin looks up at Christen, her eyes red, which let Christen know that she had been crying earlier. Christen rests her hand against Tobin’s cheek, stroking her jaw.

“I’m sorry that you guys lost tonight. I know you this game meant a lot,” she says, her voice soft and soothing.

“I’m sorry that we didn’t win,” Tobin says, her voice cracking.  

“Don’t be sorry. I know you tried your hardest and that’s what counts. I’m proud of you,” Christen says, leaning down and kissing Tobin’s cheek. Christen gives her a small smile and gets up from the couch so she could get some ice for Tobin’s ankle. However, she feels her hand being tugged, pulling her back down. She sits back down and waits for Tobin to speak, who seemed to be hesitating.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Tobin looks at her for a moment before taking a leap and asking Christen.

“Can I- uh, can I kiss you?” Tobin says, looking at Christen with the most adorable face.

Christen smiles and nods her head, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Tobin smiles and leans up a bit from the couch as Christen bends down, meeting each other’s lips. It was short and soft but perfect.

 [France was definitely the city of love].

 

Her time was coming to an end in France. Ali wanted Christen to stay forever, but the company would not be able to afford her. Christen already knew this when she first started. But, she was surely sad to leave. Not only because she had enjoyed working with the magazine and meeting new friends. But, because of her love, Tobin Heath.

 The two of them had discussed how they would make their relationship work. They knew that Christen would be going back to America after she was done in France, but they never discussed if a long-distance relationship would be for them. Christen knew it would be difficult for them to communicate with Tobin being overseas. Tobin just didn’t do technology and that was crucial to a long-distance relationship. They broached the subject a couple of times, but it always ended with them getting tangled in the sheets.

So, two weeks before Christen’s departure from France, they sat down together and discussed their relationship and how wanted to go about it.

“I love you, Chris.”

“I love you too, but that doesn’t solve anything. I’m leaving in two weeks and I need to know if you will be willing to put the extra effort to make this work,” Christen blurts out, exhausted from Tobin’s chill behavior about the subject matter. 

“Chris, I told you, I’m in this. I only want you. We can make this work,” Tobin says, putting her hand on Christen’s. “I’m in this 100 percent, Babe.”

Christen closes her eyes and squeezes Tobin’s hand. “I know, Tobin. I know you want to make this work. But, I don’t know… You’ll be here and I’ll be somewhere else, and then there’s going to be the time difference. We won’t see each other. I won’t be able to kiss you or hold you. Who knows when we will get time to see each other. We will just…,” before Christen can finish her ramble, Tobin captures her lips. Christen brings up both of her hands and cups Tobin’s face, pulling her closer. 

“Chris, I’ll try to figure something out,” Tobin says against Christen’s lips, their foreheads touching. “I don’t want us to end. This what we have is something special and I’m going to fight for it. I’ll fight for us.”

Christen smiles and closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around Tobin and pulling her close. She wanted this and the fact that Tobin wants to fight for them settles her doubts.

 

Four days before she had to leave, Tobin had come home looking way to cheery according to Christen. Her smile was going to leave some scars. Tobin had some big news.

“Are you serious?” Christen says, looking at the email on Tobin’s phone.

Tobin nods her head excitedly. “I’m serious, Babe. After the other leagues folded, I thought they’d never try again. But, this one looks promising.” 

Tobin had received an email from her agent stating that there was going to be a new league starting up in America. There were a few offers going out and Portland was sending out an offer for Tobin. Her agent told her to look over the offer and see if she was interested. Tobin was indeed interested. Not only would she get to play the sport she loved in the country she was born in, but her family and friends would be there too. But, best of all, she would be closer to Christen.

“I can’t believe it. I mean, this is such great news.”

“I know, Chris. I’ll be in Portland next month and we can decide from there what we want to do.”

Christen smiles and nods as tears escape her eyes, “I’m so happy.” 

Tobin wipes at the tear and pulls Christen into a hug. “I’m so happy too.”

 

Christen’s departure from France was difficult. She had left teary-eyed from all her goodbyes. She was going to miss France. A place that became a temporary home, a place where she met some amazing new friends, a place where she met the love of her life. Christen smiled, knowing she would see Tobin in a few weeks. She was going to fly to Portland to sign the contract and meet the staff and team before she officially moved in. So, Christen decided she’d meet Tobin in Portland.

When Tobin flew into Portland, Christen was waiting for her. They latched onto each other, not caring about the others around them.

“I missed you so much,” she says, quickly pecking Tobin’s lips.

“Mmm…I missed you too,” Tobin hummed.

They drove down to the hotel they were going to stay in. Tobin threw her bag to the side and jumped onto the bed, nearly bouncing off it. Christen laughed at Tobin’s antics. Tobin rolls over and looks at Christen, who is smiling and standing near the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing over there? C’mere,” Tobin says, reaching out and grabbing Christen’s hand and pulling her onto the bed. Christen lays down next to her as Tobin wraps her arm around her and pulls her in close.

“I missed this,” Tobin says, her eyes feeling heavy after the long flight.

“I missed this too,” Christen says, as she watches Tobin fall asleep. Christen smiles when she hears Tobin snore.

[Yes, she definitely missed this].

 

Tobin was given a tour of the stadium and was introduced to the staff members for the Portland Thorns. Tobin was excited. She could not wait to for the league to start. This was going to be huge for women’s soccer and she was so happy to be part of it.

“Chris, this is going to be amazing,” Tobin says to Christen, their bodies bare and tangled together under the sheets. Christen smiles as she strokes Tobin’s back, content at watching how happy her girlfriend was. 

“I mean, you’ll be in Cali but this is so much closer than France.”

Christen had found a popular newspaper company (well, they were technically online based) in Los Angeles. They were offering her a full-time position with great pay. Christen loved how open they were and so easygoing. It was a win-win situation, so Christen took the job. She wouldn’t be able to see Tobin every day, but it was close enough.

By the end of the week, Tobin had a place to stay when she returned from France. It was a small but comfortable and affordable apartment. Tobin had to fly back out to France to get all her things packed and shipped to Portland. Christen also was flying back to Los Angeles.

“I’ll see you soon, Chris,” Tobin says, pulling Christen into a big hug, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Christen pulls back and kisses Tobin. They hug and kiss one more time before going their separate ways.

  

Like France, the two of them fell into a routine. Christen would fly up to meet Tobin for some weekends or Tobin would fly down and meet her. There were many obstacles facing them. Tobin had to leave for away games, which made it difficult for them to communicate sometimes or Christen would be swamped with work and didn’t get time to talk. It was becoming a toll on the both of them. The distance was straining their relationship.

Tobin had flown down to meet Christen for the weekend after finishing her mid-week game. Christen wasn’t home, so Tobin went ahead and settled on the couch to wait for her. She must have fallen asleep because she wakes up to the closing of the front door. Tobin stretches her tired limbs. 

“Hey, you,” Christen says, sitting down on the couch next to Tobin’s hip. 

“Hi,” Tobin smiles, leaning up as Christen leans down so they could kiss.

“Are you hungry?” Christen asks as she gets up from the couch.

“Yeah, I can eat,” Tobin says, following Christen into the kitchen.

Christen starts to take out some ingredients for the pasta but stops when she sees Tobin staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just so beautiful,” Tobin says, walking towards Christen and wrapping her arms around Christen’s lower back.

“Well, aren’t you a smooth talker,” Christen says, putting her arms around Tobin’s neck.

Tobin smiles and leans in, kissing Christen slowly. Christen pulls back so she could continue making dinner. Tobin takes a seat on the high chair by the island.

“Hey, Chris?”

“Hmm.”

Tobin pauses for a moment before she huffs out, “move in with me.”

Christen stops what she is doing and looks up at Tobin.

“Come with me to Portland.”

Christen wasn’t surprised, she knew Tobin would ask her in person rather than on the phone. Tobin had dropped some hints about Christen coming up to Portland. She knew Tobin was having a hard time with this, heck, so was Christen. She had thought about it but she just couldn’t leave her job behind. This was important to Christen and such a great opportunity that would allow her to branch out to other bigger and better things. She didn’t know if this would be a good idea.

“Babe,” Christen starts, but Tobin gets up from her seat and walks over to her.

“I know, it’s a lot to ask from you. But, I need you. I want to always come home to you. 

“Tobin, I want that too. But, I – I don’t think the time is right.”

“But, when will it ever be right? I mean, there will always be something stopping us. I would make a trade and move here, but there are no teams in this area, Chris. I love you and I can see a future with you. I want nothing more, but to come home to you every night.”

Christen brings up her hands and covers her face. Tobin walks towards her and pulls her hands down.

“I need time to think about this, Tobin.”

Tobin nods her head and pulls Christen into her. “That’s all I want. Please, just think about it.”

The weekend goes by fast but neither of them mentions the move. Christen needed time. It was a big decision for her and Tobin understood, thus never pushing the subject until Christen was ready.

Christen took a month and a half to come up with her decision. She loved her job, but she also loved Tobin. She knew Tobin was the one for her. So, Christen talked it over with her boss and fortunately, they came up with a solution that best fits the company and Christen’s decision. Christen was a wonderful journalist and had become an important asset to the company. They didn’t want Christen to leave them completely. So, they agreed to have Christen work from Portland and come visit the office two to three times a month. This was something Christen could work with.

[Christen called Tobin, who was so excited when she heard the news. She literally fell down the stairs when walking out of her apartment. Christen’s heart was full, with concern, but mostly adoration for her girlfriend. She definitely made the right decision].

 

Their time together in Portland was just what they needed. The relationship was better than ever. Communication was wonderful, even though they had their little fights. But, they never went to bed angry. Life in Portland with Tobin was everything Christen could ask for. She was head over heels. Her job was great, her love life was great, and everything just seemed to be falling together.

A few months after their one-year anniversary, Tobin popped the question. It was a cute proposal, nothing too fancy. Tobin had joined Christen in L.A. The night before leaving to go back to Portland, Tobin took Christen out to dinner. After dinner, they walked down the beach where the sun was beginning to set. As they stopped to watch the sunset, Tobin got down on her knee.

“Babe?” Christen questioned, watching as Tobin lowered herself onto one knee.

“Christen, you mean the world to me. When I first met you, I knew I was a goner. The way you smile, the way you laugh just makes my heart so full. I love you so much, Christen. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Christen, will you marry me and make me the happiest woman on this planet?” Tobin opened her palm to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

Christen let her tears escape and her head nodding furiously. “Yes. It’ll always be yes!”

Tobin beams up at her before carefully placing the ring on her finger. Christen grabs Tobin’s hand and pulls her up, kissing her and hugging her tight.

[Christen could not wait to become a Heath].

 

With Tobin being busy with the club and the national team, they decided to wait another year to get married. Tobin wanted to elope but Christen wanted a big wedding with their family and friends.

A year later, in Paris, France, the two of them were married. It wasn’t a big ceremony, but it was beautiful. All their friends and family were there to watch them become one.

[Christen Press was now officially, Christen Heath].

 

**Present Day (2 Years After Marriage)**

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Christen Heath. I am unavailable at the moment, so please leave your message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

Tobin groaned but knew she only had a few seconds to get out what she needed to say, being it could be her last and only chance.  

_“Hey, Babe. I- uh, I’m in a bad situation right now and things aren’t looking so good. I just want you to know that I love you... [deep sigh] ...I love you so much. All I want is for you to be happy, be loved and be in love. Tell our families and friends that I love them. Hopefully, I will see you soon. I love you, Chris.”_

[Tobin closed her eyes and prayed. Her life flashing before her eyes].

 

“Christen! Chris!” 

Christen shook the sleep out of her eyes, groaning when she heard her mother’s voice.

“Christen! Come here quick!”

The urgency in her mother’s voice jolted Christen awake. She ran down from her childhood bedroom towards her mother, who was sitting on the couch in the living room. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Chris, look at the news.”

Christen sits down next to her mother, looking at the television and the current news.

_“The plane had some issues with turbulence and was faced with a few mechanical errors. The pilot was able to do an emergency landing, which resulted in a few casualties. Authorities are yet to release an official statement at this time, but we should hear from them soon.”_

Christen’s heart stopped. That was the plane Tobin had been on. Christen was staying at her parent’s house for the weekend and Tobin was going to join her after her game had finished yesterday night.

“Tobin. Mom, where’s Tobin? I need to find Tobin.” Christen weeps out, not knowing what to do. Her mother wrapped her arms around Christen. “Shh, Baby. It’s going to be alright. Tobin is going to be fine. 

The Press family immediately went down to the hospital where the passengers were being transported. Tobin’s family would be flying out the same day.

Christen was a mess. She didn’t even know how she got to the hospital or how much time had passed. All she knew was she needed to see Tobin.

They were advised that a few passengers were taken into surgery and it would take them a couple of hours to sort things out. They were able to confirm that Tobin was not one of the victims of this tragic accident.

Two hours later, the Press family were escorted to a room. They were advised that Tobin had suffered terrible injuries and would need medical support for the rest of her life. She was diagnosed with quadriplegia. Christen broke down immediately when she found out.

Tobin was in a coma but her family was allowed to see her. Christen bravely walked into the room, devastated to see such a dull and pale, Tobin. From that moment, she knew her Tobin was gone. Christen walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping figure. She looked terrible. Christen leaned down and kissed her forehead, crying at the sight in front of her.

[Things were going to change].

 

When Tobin had finally awoken, she was in terrible pain, both physically and mentally. Tobin wanted to talk to Christen alone.

Tobin was crying along with Christen. 

“I’m sorry, Chris.” 

“Shh…Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong,” Christen said, stroking Tobin’s hair.

“Chris, I can't-do this. Please, it’s too much to handle. I can’t live like this,” Tobin sobs.

Christen wipes Tobin’s tears. “Tobin, you need to stay strong. I’m here for you, our family and friends are here. Please, Baby. Stay strong for us.”

“I can’t Christen. I can't-do it. Please. Stop me from suffering. Please.”

“Tobin, I can’t…”

“Please, Chris. Help me…Let me go.”

“Tobin,” Christen sobs, unable to stop herself, knowing what Tobin was referring to. 

“Please, Chris. Take me out of this misery. If you love me, you’ll do this for me. You’ll let me be free.”

“I can’t Tobin. I can’t live without you.”

“Chris, I’m not the same anymore. I’m not that Tobin anymore. Please, Chris. Let me go.”

Christen throws herself onto Tobin, hugging her tight. 

“I want to be set free, Chris. Won’t you do that for me?”

  

Life is unpredictable. The choices you make will affect your life in positive or negative ways. That’s just how life is. Sometimes, life makes you make the toughest decisions, those you regret and those you cherish.

Christen had to make the toughest decision of her life. To hold something that was lost or to let them be free. A decision that changed her whole world. A decision that broke her heart in the end. But, a soul that was set free.

[Christen now had a guardian angel watching over her].

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
